nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emitewiki2/Combining enemy pages
Hello everyone! Emitewiki2 here again with another probably controversial proposal! I don't feel like giving a ton of back-story or anything so I'm going to cut right to the chase: I want to propose that we combine each games' enemies into one page for each game. For example, having all the Rockitty enemies on one page, all the Canopy enemies on another, etc. Now woah woah woah! Don't immediately put up your defenses just because we as people naturally resist change - hear me out first. Why should we do it? Well, one reason is that the casual reader doesn't come to the Wiki to read about one single enemy, but they do usually come for a single game (or series). In terms of this, it is just more convenient for them to have all the enemies on one page. But say they do come for to read about just one enemy (some people do): they are probably not going to know the specific name of that enemy (especially since a lot of enemies don't have official names and are just given titles by us users here at the wiki). If all the enemies are from that game are on one page, we can organize them by order of appearance so that the reader can simply scroll down the list past all the enemies they've seen already and to the one they want (plus, this gives the added benefit of not potentially spoiling enemies the reader hasn't seen yet). Another reason we should do this is that, well, the majority of enemy pages currently don't have that much content on them. Take for example, the Emperor penguins page. If you actually analyze it, it's just a small amount of information strung out to make the page look larger. Many pages are like this. It would be much more efficient to group most enemy pages into one per game, as the amount of content we have for each enemy is perfect to fit in a single large section. One more reason as to why we should do this is that I feel that it is something that is going to need to be done eventually anyway. Nitrome now has well over 150+ games, so having a page for every single enemy from every single game is kind of excessive and pointless for the amount of information we have for each enemy. Now before you go and comment a reason for why we shouldn't do this, read on to see if I haven't already thought of it. Some might say that we should not do this because it will lower our page count by a ton. But I say that that doesn't really matter, because there are plenty of wikis out there with a low page count, but great quality articles (such as the Antichamber Wiki or the Don't Starve Wiki). Are we here to make as many pages as possible, or to catalog the achievements of Nitrome in thorough articles? One other concern might be about what to do when it comes to enemies that appear in multiple games from unrelated series (like flies). I say we can just put those enemies on their respective game's enemy pages, because honestly they all behave completely different and the only similarity they have in common is that they all use a similar (if not the exact same) sprite. We can just reference that the sprite is shared among other enemies in the article. As a last tid bit of information, some of our articles already do this whole thing I'm suggesting, and it works well! Some of these include: *Enemies (Fluffball) *Enemies (Droplets) *Enemies (Avalanche) The last thing pertaining to this I thought I'd let the community decide, and that's how to handle game series'. Separate game pages, combined series pages, or something else? You decide! Thanks for reading this extremely long proposal of sorts, and I hope you feel the need for this just as strong as I do! (I also hope this whole thing sounds good because it is pretty late as I finish writing this and I am getting very tired...) ---- Edit: I forgot to add that we can make exceptions to this, because I think we have some articles that are long enough to merit being their own separate article. But these exceptions would be made on a case-by-case basis. Also, I was not intending to include bosses in this. Category:Blog posts